


Limp post battle

by KrakenAce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caning, M/M, Masturbation, No beta sorry, One Shot, PWNP, Short, Slightly Crack-ish, The Force, badly written bdsm, kylo still gets off in his own way, mostly cannon, no real plot, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenAce/pseuds/KrakenAce
Summary: Kylo asks Hux for a wind down post battle, neither expects what happens next.-Was a flip around of a prompt that crossed my feed from awhile ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic to be posted public, so um, what a way to start eh?!
> 
> Uh good luck?

A steel gaze locked with Kylo’s as a hand roughly groped around to find his dick under all the layers.  
“This wasnt really what I had in mind” Kylo retorted, “there are other mutually beneficial things”  
“Surprised you're still limp dicked after that battle, but alright name it” Hux looked impatient, his hand gave an instant tug along the shape he found in Kylo’s pants.

The knight rolled his eyes, his saber was still hot at his hip, residual heat still bleeding through the layers ever so slightly. He was reaching that spot between not noticing the sweat of physical exertion, and the point where his muscles cooled, and he now felt damp and almost sticky. He could smell the singed fabric and sweat, mixed with earth, metal and burnt flesh.  
As soon as he was back on the main ship, he had approached Hux seeking a wind down post battle. Before he’d been called away, the general had slammed him against a bulkhead enraged at Kylo’s normal baiting. But whilst under his fierce gaze and pressed between the general and the ship, somehow, he didn't know exactly how, or who started it, their mouths mashed together in a fevered battle of teeth and tongues.

So that was how Kylo was now asking the general if he had any cuffs, restraints or impact toys, Earning a raised eyebrow. To kylo’s relief the hand left his dick alone, not that it wasn't nice to have the general trying to give him a stern handjob. The general strode away with purpose, a glance over his shoulder the promise of something far more fun ahead.

In the general's quarters he was shown a ceremonial cane. The general made a show of flexing it, and striking his own hand with it to show its value beyond a prop.  
“That should suffice, ever done this before?” Kylo asked, as he began to strip his many layers of soiled clothing, dumping it on the floor.  
“I’m trained in combat, I know how to strike a person” the general brought the cane down into his hand as a show of impatience. Kylo went to speak, but the fuzzy logic was enough for him right now.  
“Anakin means stop immediately” Kylo dropped the last piece of clothing to the floor, fully bared to the general, a man of equal rank, but different title.

“Understood, then we begin” turning his nose up, with their even height, Hux still made himself look powerful as he pointed the cane at the ground with purpose, tapping it twice. “I will not ask again”  
Kylo stepped around his clothing, and sank to his knees in front of general, turning so he showed his back, hands palms up on his knees, heels tucked under his ass.  
The tip of the cane pressed to Kylo’s spine just between his shoulder blades, pushing him to lean forward slightly, he did so. The delay was mere seconds between the tip leaving his spine, and the body of the cane striking horizontally across his back. The hit wasn't hard, a test, Kylo barely even rocked under its impact, hands still open, he braced for the next strike, hoping he would not have to ask for it to be harder.

He was rewarded after a pause, and the cane kept up a steady pace after that, barely off beat as each strike landed in succession. As the skin on his back began to grow hot and welt from the lashing, so the pain bloomed a new, as strikes hit the previous paths, or crisscrossed just enough to hit untouched flesh, and abused alike. Kylo’s hands began to twitch, then clench with each strike, but for the entire time not a single noise left his throat. The only noises to fill the room was the thud of cane on skin, and the occasional low grunt of exertion from the general.

Then it stopped.  
kylo braced for the next beat, the well timed swing, that never came. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and collapsed face down, leaving his ass in the air. He gulped air, as he brought his hands up to push himself back up, when the cane struck again, stealing any breath he had reclaimed as it fell across the juncture between thigh and ass, his genitals narrowly missing the direct contact.  
He braced himself in time for the next strike, following the previous timing, but these blows were harder. He clenched his hands against the dark floor, letting no more than a small grunt of concentration out as the onslaught continued until his thighs and ass were streaked and welted.

A hand roughly grabbed him by the scrotum, dragging the sack between his thighs so the next cane strike hit thigh and tender flesh, the strike wasn't hard by any means, but it didn't need to be red hot skin was abused enough even a gentle touch had enough effect, and the jolt on his privates had him shying away involuntarily with a harsh gasp. Another strike, and another, they remained at the same intensity and had Kylo clawing at the floor, he groaned as another strike was just that little harder.  
“Enough?” There was a pause as the general queried, hand idly massaging the flesh in his deft fingers.  
“Nerf herder” Kylo spat over his shoulder, that earnt him a tug and another sharp strike, he cried out with that one, jolting forward.  
“Not so fast!” The cane slipped under his throat then, he was yanked back and up, hard, dragged up onto his knees, and pulled back till his shoulders hit the general. He looked up at him then, seeing the glee and power shining in those eyes. The cane was replaced at his throat by an arm as Hux held him close, grunting in his ear. the general was just about doubled over now with how he had a tight, slightly restrictive, without properly strangling him. A shuffle of fabric, and then district sound of hand on flesh as the general got himself off.

He let go of Kylo before he came, letting him fall forward onto the floor, Hux Stood over him, dripping his release over kylo’s redened back.

Kylo lay, catching his breath, but Hux seemed to catch his first, stooping, he roughly rolled Kylo onto his back, the knight gave a groan at the tender flesh on hard floor, squirming.  
“Really?” He groaned.  
“Ah” Hux was leaning over him.  
“What?”  
“Nothing” Hux straightened up. ‘I’m assuming we’re done then?’  
“I got what I needed” Kylo winced but sat up, still enough adrenaline in him that the pain was unpleasant, but not unbearable.  
“Good”

Kylo got to his feet stiffly, heading into Hux’s refresher, After a beat in front of the mirror, checking his back, Kylo spotted a lotion that would be useful.  
Hux was cleaning the cane when he returned. He held out the bottle to him.  
“don't you want to know?” Kylo had to wave the bottle a little forcefully at the general before he took it.  
“Know what?” The general asked, looking at the lotion now in his hands.  
“Why I didn't get off?” Kylo turned his back to Hux then.  
“Not really” Hux began to spread the cool balm over the hot skin.  
“I can't get off sexually anymore” kylo continued anyway.  
“Okay.” Hux sounded bored,  
“It's a thing that happens sometimes with force users” Kylo sighed into the lightly massaging touch..  
“Kylo, you really dont have to-”  
“It happens when you get too strong with the force. Dark or light” Kylo shrugged, feeling the skin pull.  
“It makes pain more enjoyable, yours or anothers”  
“We’re done” Hux announced then, turning away.  
“Its why Jedi pretend -”  
“We are done kylo” Hux insisted forcefully.  
“They pretend to be above attachment” Kylo still didn't let up.  
“Get out Ren” the general spat, he scooped Kylo’s clothes up, shoved them into his arms, and forced him back till, he hit the door. “Good night” with that, he pressed the door release, Kylo tumbling into the hall.

Kylo glared from the ground, he reached out for his saber then, it still lay on the floor behind the general, it flew to him with ease, clipping the generals knee hard on it's way past, Hux buckled as the door slid closed.  
“Good night General” he got to his feet easily, and started toward his own quarters, pulling on his long tunic.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it?!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
